Segredos do Alvorecer
by Jeff-kun 667
Summary: - "Ela não devia ter descoberto aquilo." Disse o homem da névoa. "Mas ela descobriu." Disse o moreno, com um sorriso mostrando seus dentes pontudos. "E ela vai pagar com seu sangue cor de sakura." - Sasuke x Sakura .:: FICHAS ABERTAS ::.
1. Trailer

* * *

**Segredos do Alvorecer**

* * *

_Uma pequena cidadezinha no Norte da California esconde segredos milenares, guardados secretamente por um sedutor e belo jovem. Ela é a herdeira da família mais rica do País. Porque tantos segredos, porque seus olhos se tornam âmbares ao encontrar os dela? Mais perguntas e cada vez menos respostas... Sakura/Sasuke_

* * *

_**• Trailer on •**_

**Uma pequena cidadezinha no Norte da Califórnia...**

- Afinal, para onde você vai? - Perguntou ele, arqueando as sombrancelhas.

- Na realidade, eu também não sei.

**... Esconde segredos milenares e fábulosos ...**

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Ela perguntou, com a voz fraca. A sombra passou, arrastando-se pela bela jovem.

- Eu preciso...

- O QUE QUER DE MIM!?

- Seu sangue...

**... Guardados secretamente por um sedutor e belo jovem.**

- Eu... Tive a impressão de ser você... - Sussurrou ela, desconcertada.

- Como eu ia estar na casa dos Fullein? - Perguntou ele, frio.

- Eu não sei, mas tenho certeza de que era você. - Ela desviou do olhar hipnótico do homem.

**E descobertos pela herdeira da família mais rica de toda a Califórnia...**

- Sakura Haruno? - Perguntou um homem alto, de cabelos ruivos e aparencia severa.

- Sim, sou eu mesma. - Disse ela, baixinho.

- Venha comigo.

**... O que pode acontecer quando ela é tratada como louca ...**

- Segurem a menina Haruno! - Gritou Karin, com um sorriso malicioso. - Ela andou vendo filmes de terror demais.

Com um olhar fulminante de ódio, a rosada foi cercada.

**... E ele como um psicopata?**

- É ele que andou matando as pessoas da cidade! - Gritou um homem, com uma tocha na mão.

- Sa... Sasuke? - Perguntou Sakura, arregalando os olhos enquanto os homens apontavam suas enchadas e flechas de fogo para o rapaz.

**Todo o segredo pode ser refugiado...**

- Sakura! - Gritou o moreno, enquanto o vulto o expremia na parede com uma cruz na mão. - Co... Corre!

**... De maldosos inimigos?**

- Então eles tem os papéis. - Disse a mulher de cabelos negros, dando um sorriso frio e demonstrando cansaço. - Finalmente, depois de cem anos de espera, os humanos inuteis não nos atrapalharão.

**... Vampiros e Humanos ...**

- Eu não quero que você morra... - Ela sussurrou, abraçando o jovem pelo pescoço. Ele arregalou os olhos, enquanto sangrava.

- Sakura... Eu não consigo mais controlar meus instintos. - Ele rapidamente a agarrou em seus braços e aproximou suas presas do pescoço dela.

**... Anjos e Demônios ...**

- NÃO! Você matou ela! - Gritou Sasuke, os olhos tornando-se âmbares e em seguida dourados, para depois tornarem-se vermelhos e assassinos.

- Venha, _irmão_. Me ataque se puder! - Disse Itachi, com um sorriso de canto dos lábios.

**... Curadores e Bruxas ...**

Naruto virou-se para Hinata, sorrindo.

- Não me importa quem você é. Me ajudou, é isso o que basta.

Ela sorriu, também, enquanto subia em sua vassoura mais leve do que antes.

**... Serão capazes de lutar por apenas um segredo?**

- Entregue-me os papéis, Haruno. - Pediu a morena, olhando direto nos olhos de Sakura.

- Então venha pegar... Karin. - A outra sorriu e a olhou com o rabo dos olhos.

- Tente esconde-los de mim! - Ela riu, pulando para cima da outra.

**... Segredos do Alvorecer ...  
**

- Existem muitos segredos nessa cidade, jovem Haruno... E acho que você não deve fazer isso.

**Em maio, no Fanfiction Net!**


	2. Prólogo

* * *

**Segredos do Alvorecer**

* * *

_Uma pequena cidadezinha no Norte da California esconde segredos milenares, guardados secretamente por um sedutor e belo jovem. Ela é a herdeira da família mais rica do País. Porque tantos segredos, porque seus olhos se tornam âmbares ao encontrar os dela? Mais perguntas e cada vez menos respostas... Sakura/Sasuke_

* * *

**• Prólogo •**

Ela sentou-se em cima da mala, quase roendo as unhas. Saiu de cima dela, com medo que abarrotasse tudo o que lhe restava, e acabou por decidir-se deitar na cama, com os olhos fechados, sem olhar para o retrato em sua cabiceira. Mordeu os lábios.

Os lençois de seda pura estavam arruinados. A parede cada vez mais negra graças á desgraça de incendio que destruira sua casa e matara seus pais.

Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos esmeralda. Logo ouvia batidas na porta. Queria gritar para que parassem de lhe atormentar com essas batidas, que fossem embora, ela não ia querer saber de nada, já tinha sofrido demais.

Mais batidas.

"VÃO EMBORA!" Ela gritou, atirando um travesseiro arruinado na porta.

Esta se abriu, revelando um homem de terno negro e cabelos também negros juntamente com olhos violetas.

"Senhorita Haruno, temos que ir. Seu trêm para Stralls sai daqui a pouco."

"Já vou, Nanato-san." Sussurrou ela. Desde a morte de seus pais, Nanato Hiwaro era seu tutor legal, mas ele não podia cuidar dela - ou simplesmente não queria, Sakura não conseguia decifrar o olhar daquele homem - e por isso a estava mandando para Stralls.

Ela levantou-se, tristonha, e pegou sua mala. Repetiu para si mesma que não tinha o que temer e foi em direção ao seu tutor.

"Sinto muito." Sussurrou ele, fechando a porta do quarto. "Eu realmente sinto muito, Haruno-san."

Por ironia do destino ela, que sempre vivera na riqueza, fortuna e beleza entre os mais velhos e sendo respeitada pelos de sua idade e idolatrada pelos mais novos, foi derrotada por um mero fogo. E esse fogo destruiu completamente sua vida, ela não tinha como negar.

Já fora de sua casa, virou-se para ver sua sublime e antiga morada. Nada mais era dela. Nada mais era verdade. Nada mais era bom. A casa, antes vermelha clara, estava agora sem pintura e toda cheia de manchas negras, sem algumas paredes e sem vidros. Não era o mesmo local agradável de se viver.

O fogo destruira a relva, e não havia mais árvores, água e a fonte para os passarinhos que a menina de cabelos rosados tanto gostava de ouvir cantarem.

"E então... Nanato-san... Onde eu vou morar em Stralls?" Perguntou ela, fraca, assim que o homem entrou na limusine.

"Antes de qualquer coisa, Senhorita Haruno, você deveria ir atrás." Ele advertiu a moça que estava no banco de passageiro ao lado do motorista. "És uma dama."

"Nanato-san, isso não me impede de vir na frente." Disse ela, dando um falso sorriso. "Mas me responda, onde eu vou morar em Stralls?"

Ele franziu a testa pela pergunta da Haruno.

"Bom, vai morar com seu tio de 34º grau em quanto não acharmos algum parente mais próximo. Seu nome é Orochimaru."

Ela olhou pela janela, pensando que seria a última vez que veria aqueles prédios.

"Ah, sim."

"Chegamos." Disse Nanato, estacionando o carro.

Ela fechou os olhos. A estação de trêm. Sua meta final. A última coisa que veria da cidade que tanto amava.

Desgraça.

Desgraça em dose.

Saltou do carro e entrou naquele local cheio de fumaça e trêns com o tutor logo atrás.

"Senhorita, este é o seu trêm." Ele apontou para o trêm da plataforma nove. Ela sentiu uma lágrima escorregar por seu rosto.

E jurou ter a ouvido bater no chão.

* * *

**OI GENTE! Avisando novamente... Eu sou um homem, hellooow!! Bom, vamos fazer o seguinte, vou colocar fichas nessa fic para Curadores, Bruxas e Vampiros ou Vampiras para vocês participarem da história. Os casais são Sasu/Saku e Naru/Hina, mas vocês podem acabar ficando com uns OCCs ainda mais interessantes que esses daí, viram?**

**Nome: **Nome do personagem (Sobrenome antes do nome, por favor.)

**Idade: **Entre 17 e 20

**Raça: **Vampirica, Bruxólica ou Curadoura.

**Tipo Sangüineo: **(A positivo)(A negativo)(CB positivo)(Z negativo)(Z positivo)

**Aparencia: **Como você é

**Personalidade: **Personalidade que tem o personagem

**Cena (Opcional): **Escolham uma cena que quizerem pôr na fic.

**Sexo: **Sexo do personagem.

**Obrigado!\O/**


End file.
